tears gone unheard
by becky-unique
Summary: 100wrd drabble: Youth can only stand so much pain from its tormentors. HGSS sad romance story rated T to be safe
1. where the tears have fallen

**Title: 16 when he still loved me**

**Team: Death Eaters****  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Hermione, Severus thought of  
Challenge: Song Lyrics**

**Authors note: i don't any parts of Harry Potter and i will update all my stories soon so enjoy and please review if you read!**

**

* * *

**

The tests, the romance and the pressure mixed together at once are not something I'm experienced as handling, I lost my balance all the time, like that time I dropped apple juice on the floor, right in front of Severus, he must've thought I was an idiot, yet he helped me clean it up and then kissed me where the tears had fallen down my cheeks. When I was with him I still felt alive, where I could lie in his arms for hours and listen to his heart. But now he doesn't love me, like a plaything pushed aside.


	2. Remember the times

**Authors note: this chapter and all following have not been added to the competition on the grangersnape100 community. JKR owns all and i did not gain any money from this. the words of the lyrics are just like the notes im following for the story though not in any particular order**

* * *

_'I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown'_

My heart is torn and my wrists are burning. _Give him six months to realise his own feelings, he cannot have these feeling for anyone because of the dark mark, he will forever have it_ _and this paint_ I had believed. What_ a lot of good believing did me. _I sit hear in the room of requirement, having conjured up a razor and the mirror of Erised, I finally feel no pain. As I sit here I think of all the happy memories that have happened to me since becoming head girl and realising my true affections for Severus Snape.


	3. winters not as cold as him

**Authors note: JKR owns everything i just like writing fan fiction, im sorry guys i will try and make these faster but i need some more reviews! giggles have a good winter! you know the drill, noreviews no pretty story. lyrcis dont count in the word count.**

**

* * *

**

"**I couldn't wait till I got home**

**To pass the time in my room alone"**

I sit here, slowly dripping away I think of the times I was alone and he came. No matter how I cared for him he would never stay long, yet one winter, Draco was sick and had gone home, I waited for him to return I was alone in the common room and Severus came to talk to me, we had coco and talked about everything but us. As I hugged myself to my chest I felt a shiver up my spine, with out talking he wrapped himself around her and held her as she fell asleep in his embrace.


	4. Erised

**Title: 16 when he still loved me**

**Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Hermione, Severus thought of  
Challenge: Song Lyrics  
**

"**I laughed the loudest who'd have known?**

**The choice was mine I didn't think enough"**

As I watch myself fade away I glance towards the mirror and see my most pure wish, Severus is spinning me in his arms and kisses me quickly before we fall over and the me in it bursts into a fit of giggles. Could it have ever been like that? I don't think so, not even making different choices would we have been together, I made my choice and he made his, and this is where mine has lead me, torment. Hermione feeling light begins to fall unconscious only to hear the door open and someone call her name desperately.


	5. Teddy with the pink heart

**Title: 16 when he still loved me**

**Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Hermione, Severus thought of  
Challenge: Song Lyrics  
**

"**You'll never step foot in my room again**

**You'll close it off, board it up"**

I sit watching as slowly, piece by piece my things are packed away. He gingerly touches the bear he gave me that night at the fair and breaks into fresh tears. I want to go to him and scream "I'm here come and talk to me, but why should you? You never did anyway." These pasts months the moths have collected in the cupboard, a new room had been appointed for head girl and so there has been no need to clean this one up, all traces of me have left, except for the teddy bear with the pink heart.


End file.
